Th present invention relates generally to swimming pool control systems, and more particularly to an improved water level control system which automatically maintains a selected water level and which provides protection against high water and low water conditions and system malfunction.
To compensate for increases or decreases in water level, such as might occur over varying periods of time as a result of precipitation or evaporation, swimming pools often are provided with an automatic water level control system. In addition to controlling a fill valve to admit water to the pool, and a dump valve to withdraw water from the pool, such control systems may also control ancillary pool system components, such as filter and cleaner recirculation pumps.
One water level control system which has proven particularly attractive because of its use of a surface-mounted sensor unit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,091 of the present inventor. The present invention constitutes an improvement in this system in that it utilizes a simplified sensor unit for sensing water levels, precludes operation of recirculation pumps at low water levels, prevents operation in the event the sensor unit is disconnected and provides for convenient user-adjustment of water level.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swimming pool control system.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a swimming pool control system having means whereby the water level of the pool can be readily adjusted by the user.
It is another more specific object of the invention to provide a swimming pool control system wherein the system is rendered inoperative in the event the sensor unit is disconnected.
It is another more specific object of the present invention to provide a swimming pool control system which utilizes a water level sensor of improved construction.
It is another more specific object of the present to provide a swimming pool control system wherein operation of the recirculation pump is precluded in the event of low water level.